Mutual Gifts
by Luz Maria
Summary: Rommie decides to offer Harper the chance to create a child with her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Wish they were, but them are the breaks. The entire first scene is based on the last few minutes of "Army of Darkness", which also is not mine. If you've not seen the movie, go rent it.   
  
Just a weird idea I had when I wondered about the ways AI's could reproduce and how they may have originally been created on the Vedran home world. This is what I pulled out of my... bun, yeah, that's it. Oh, and special thanks to Zionstarfish for playing beta for me. I appreciate it.  
  
Rating: PG - 13 for violence and language.  
Status: Unfinished  
Title: Mutual Gifts  
Archive: Ask me first, please... my e-mail is in my profile.  
Summary: Rommie decides to give Harper an offer to create a child with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Good...Bad... I'm the guy with the gun.  
  
- Ash, Army of Darkness (Ancient Earth Comedy)  
  
  
  
  
  
No one ever frelling believes me. I tell them the truth, that I am responsible for saving civilization as we know it from the Deadites, from the evil of the Necronomicon. I am responsible, in part at any rate, for shaping the world as we know it. Me, Ash.   
  
I could've been a king, but I came back because my place is here.  
  
So what am I doing now? I'll tell you what the frell I'm doing. Living a trailer trash existence while I'm restocking the shelves at the local S-Mart. And the world calls this gratitude.   
  
I felt her standing there next to me, staring, before I saw her. The brand new redhead cashier. Man she was hot. She must be on her lunch break.   
  
"You know that story about how you could've been king?" She whispered. "I... ah... think it's kinda cute."  
  
I smiled and turned in her direction, trying to look as cool as Mr. Smooth can be. "Yeah?"  
  
I heard the familiar hiss of a Deadite just a second before I saw it. It took possession of the blonde that just past us, and began to wreak havoc in my aisle. My aisle that I just finished restocking.   
  
Of course you realize this meant war. I leaped behind the gun counter and grabbed a Winchester, reaching into the stock cabinet and finding the shells to load it with. I began to load the gun with shaky hands as I heard the Deadite attack the customers. Finally with the Winchester fully loaded I stood, took aim, and fired.   
  
I missed, but it got the bitch's attention. Least I think it was a bitch. Anyway, it turned and looked at me.   
  
"Lady," I said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the store."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" it hissed in my direction.   
  
"Name's Ash..." I reloaded my Winchester for effect."... housewares." Pushing a stock cart forward, I jumped and proceeded to pump lead into that bitch.   
  
Too bad half my round missed and since she's a Deadite... yep, still moving. Damn.   
  
"I'll swallow your soul."   
  
You know, after so many centuries and time to themselves you'd think a Deadite would come up with a better line than that. But no, it had to be the standard boring old 'I'll swallow your soul' line.   
  
So I cocked my gun for emphasis. "Come get some." And I managed to blow it away.   
  
It dropped to the floor in a lifeless heap and I blew the smoke from the Winchester.   
  
Sure, I could've stayed in the past, I thought as I grabbed the Clerk Girl and dipped her. Could've even been king. But in my own way, I am king.  
  
"Hail to the king baby." I kissed the girl.   
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
  
The simulation end slowly as he kissed the girl, bringing him back into the main AI matrix that he was used to seeing whenever he jacks in to fix her programming. The woman he was kissing within the matrix slowly morphed from a redhead into a petite brunette with olive skin and dark eyes. The man who initiated the holo drama simulation morphed from Mr. Smooth into a young, short blonde haired man with a slight build.   
  
Crap, the man thought as the woman broke the kiss. This ended way too soon.   
  
Tilting her head to one side, the woman studied the man and said in a completely deadpan voice, "Hail to the king baby."  
  
The young man gave a nervous smile. "Well, it is in the script."  
  
"Hail to the king, baby?" She questioned, this time with a slightly disgusted look.   
  
"Hey, it's a classic."  
  
"I realize that sentient beings like to be entertained, but that line is revolting, not to mention degrading to women of any species."  
  
"It was pre Commonwealth Earth. Rommie, you promised if I recalibrate the environmental controls today I'd get to reenact my favorite one with you. Besides, it's not like this one was hard to find."  
  
"Harper, I had to cross reference my data files under cult religions to find a copy of this holo drama."  
  
"Hey, you gotta admit, Raimi was an absolute genius."  
  
"I found it right along with the Rocky Horror Picture Show and Seraglio gelatin fight worshipping."  
  
Harper couldn't resist whispering the next comment. "Admit it, you liked it didn't you?"  
  
Rommie rolled her eyes. "I should kick you out for that."  
  
"Sorry." He eased her virtual self into a standing position.   
  
"I expected something more of a classic, like Shakespeare from Earth or the plays based on the lives one of Museveni's descendents, or even a Than myth."  
  
"Do you think I'd look good as a bug?"  
  
Rommie processed the possibilities. "Actually you'd look great as a Diamond Than." Rommie manipulated her matrix so that Harper's virtual self morphed and the form of a silvery colored Than was now holding her. A mirror appeared to their left and she smiled. "See what I mean?"  
  
He turned to the mirror and twitched his antenna a bit, considering. "Bleah, I'd rather be a Makra if you ask me." Harper manipulated the matrix so he took the form of an orange colored felinoid and rested his head on her shoulder as he gazed into the mirror.   
  
Rommie wouldn't admit to him, but she liked it when he manipulated her programming - on occasion. He already knew more about her specs than some of her original designers. With few exceptions did he take too many liberties of that fact. The holo drama simulator was one of them. Besides there is a certain intimacy involved with allowing someone into your mind that few, even engineers, have the respect for that Harper did.   
  
His tastes, however could use some fine tweaking. She changed his Makra appearance so that his fur color was a caramel color instead of orange. "That's better. Works with your eye color."  
  
"Much." His virtual form began to become a bit static. This meant he was sleepy.   
  
"You're getting tired. You should go eat and rest for the night."  
  
"Mmmm." His eyes were shut as he exited her matrix. Rommie stood staring into the mirror. The reflection blinked at her.   
  
"He is tiring faster than he used to," the reflection said. "In his condition he won't stay healthy long at this rate."  
  
"I agree with you. But try telling him that. He's a workaholic when it comes to you."  
  
"Maybe you should get Dylan to order him on a vacation."  
  
"Hmm... somehow I don't think Dylan would want him to take one. I'm still not functioning at 100 percent since the Magog attack.: Rommie sighed into the mirror. "Andromeda, I want to offer..."  
  
"Oh, no you don't, not this again. You know how they'd both take it."  
  
"Do you have any other suggestions we can offer to a man with a possible death sentence on his head? If so I'd like to hear it."  
  
The reflection remained silent.   
  
"I know you don't like it, but without him, I wouldn't be here. Most likely, neither would you. We should make the offer."  
  
"Fine, but keep in mind he may say no or worse he'll think that this is a pity offering." The mirror vanished. Rommie exited the matrix.  
  
  
---------------------------   
  
  
Dylan sat in his office as he reread the flexi that his avatar just provided for him. She remained motionless in the seat in front of him.   
  
He couldn't believe what she was asking him to let her do with another member of her crew.   
  
"Rommie, where did you find this?"  
  
"In the design specs needed to create my core personality. The process should apply here as well - the only difference would be that we'd be using a copy of ..."  
  
"I know. I don't know how ethical this is." Dylan stared at the flexi. "Does Harper know about this?"  
  
"No, I was hoping you'd help me make the offer."  
  
"Rommie, this is too personal an issue for me to become involved in. I wish I could help you but this is really between you and him. Just keep in mind, he may say no for a variety of reasons." Dylan gave her back the flexi with a shaky hand. "For what it's worth, I wish you luck. Both of you."  
  
Rommie stood and left Dylan's office without another word. Outside of Dylan's office, she was confronted by her hologram. "I told you he wouldn't like the idea," she said.  
  
"You did. But he didn't say no either. I don't think he's about to stop me from asking."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? If anything goes wrong..."  
  
"Nothing is going to go wrong. At the very worst, he'll say no. In which case we'll start from scratch. And I know Harper, he'll help me with the program even if he says no to this."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"The same reason why he made me." Rommie studied the flexi again even though she already knew its specifications.   
  
The hologram eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure you're not just trying to use him?"  
  
"Are you sure you're not just using him when you need to work late on a slipstream drive overhaul, or an AP valve replacement, or how about - "  
  
"That's not the same and you know it."  
  
"Is it?" Rommie sighed. "Look, I know you are just looking out for him. But we've been over this 674 times already."  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing." The hologram disappeared.   
  
"Me too."  
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
Harper stared at the details of the flexi Rommie gave him. He's been staring for a while now, slowly taking in what she was asking of him.   
  
Rommie sat still across from him and waited. The longer she waited, the more convinced she became that he was about to turn her down. She hoped her other selves wouldn't say "I told you so." But she knew they would.   
  
Finally he spoke. "Is this gonna hurt?"  
  
Rommie smiled. "If executed properly, it should not be more than a pleasant tingle. The process is not as complicated as it looks on flexi."  
  
Harper nodded, eyes still on the flexi. "And why do you want to do this again?"  
  
"Originally the basis of AI personalities were based on scans from members of the Royal Vedran and Than families. Once Humans were introduced into the Commonwealth, their scans were incorporated in part because Humans were simpler in design. I figured we could use a scan of your brain in combination with my core programming as the basis of a secondary AI program in my matrix. At a later time we can always transfer the program into an independent matrix if he or she chooses to do so. I think my processors can handle more than one personality if I needed to in the either way."  
  
"So you want to reproduce."  
  
"As far as one AI can, yes."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Out of my current crew of six you are one of two individuals with the closest qualifications under Commonwealth protocol."  
  
"Who's the other?"  
  
"Tyr."  
  
"Not Dylan but Tyr?'  
  
"Based on overall intelligence observations, yes."  
  
"And you didn't ask Mr. Genetically Superior because?"  
  
"I didn't think he'd appreciate this form of... procreation." Rommie blushed slightly.  
  
Harper snorted slightly. "I didn't think he'd take the Data approach to having kids either."  
  
"Data?"  
  
"Never mind, it's an Earth thing. So you're original personality basis was?"  
  
"A lower female of the Vedran Royal family."  
  
Harper stared at her a long time. Rommie blinked and waited patiently, still half expecting a no to come at any moment.  
  
"You'd look really hot with feathers and the extra legs, by the way."  
  
"Harper..."  
  
"Think you can wine me and dine me first?"  
  
Rommie stood and snatched the flexi out of his hand. "If you don't want to do it, all you had to do was say no. I can always ask Tyr anyway."  
  
"My answer is yes."  
  
"It is?"  
  
"It is. I mean come on, how often does a guy have the warship he lives in and worships ask him if he'd be her virtual sperm donor?"  
  
Rommie winced. "Putting it that way, you make it sound disgusting."  
  
"Naw, it's a beautiful thing. Besides if you wanted prim and proper, you would have asked Rev."  
  
Rommie couldn't help but smile. Harper was right. She would have. She sat back down across from Harper. "So now what?"  
  
"I guess we start working on the scanning program and the avatar body."  
  
"Shouldn't we wait until we know if it wants to be male or female first?"  
  
"You're not deciding?"  
  
Rommie shook her head. "My programmers didn't decide I was female, or what I was going to look like, or what my reactions would be to my crew. I did. So the secondary personality will get the same choices."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------   
  
  
Trance placed the gel for final probe on Harper's temple so she could monitor his vitals. She hummed, calculating the possibilities to herself as she did so. The chances of this turning out perfect were slim - 18,970,890,053 to 1 against - but the chances of it turning out well were almost 4 to 1 in their favor. All things considered, Trance liked the odds.   
  
Harper, on the other hand, looked incredibly nervous. "Oh, come on Trance, how much longer are you taking?"  
  
Pressing the final probe into his skin, she beamed. "There, that's better. Rommie, ready when you are."  
  
Rommie sat down, connection in hand and looked at Harper. "You ready?"  
  
"I'm here, right?"  
  
Rommie faked a breath and placed one end of the connection in her hand, closing it. "Try to relax," she said as she plugged him in. Harper's eyes closed. Immediately after, so did Rommie's.   
  
Trance monitored. Harper's vital sign remained steady and the two of them rarely moved. Harper began to hum a tune after a few moments. She wondered what it must be like for Harper to go through whatever was happening within the matrix. Seeing that there is no distress on his end, Trance assumed it must not be painful. Just like Rommie said it would be.   
  
Trance saw Dylan's reflection in the monitor as he entered the Med Deck. "How are they?"  
  
"The parents to be? So far so good." She noticed Dylan taking a seat and frown slightly at them. "You don't like them doing this, do you?"  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
Trance turned to Dylan and nodded. "It will work out fine."  
  
Dylan stared at Trance. "This one of your guesses?"  
  
"This is faith in Rommie and Harper's ability to rise to any occasion. With a brain as large as hers, I think she can handle motherhood." Trance turned back to her monitor. Everything was still fine.   
  
"I never thought of Rommie as a mother before."  
  
Trance shrugged. "Think about it, she feeds us, keeps us protected from the vaccum of space, fights for us, and advises us. Sounds motherly to me."  
  
"Have they been like this long?" She noticed Dylan was still frowning.  
  
"No. Rommie said it would take an hour for the initial scan, followed by another twenty four for the programming to set up the core personality based on the sample scan. So it may take a while."  
  
"I see." Dylan spent the rest of the time waiting in silence for any movement or sound from either Rommie or Harper. From what Trance could tell, the rest of the procedure went without a hitch.   
  
After another forty five minutes, Rommie finally opened her eyes and gently touched Harper's cheek. Harper yawned and pulled the jack out a minute later. He was smiling.  
  
"How do you feel?" Trance said while checking his vitals one last time. Still looked good to her.   
  
Harper sat up slowly. "Sleepy. And tingly. Rommie?"  
  
Rommie smiled at Harper. "Some of my resources are taken up by the reprogramming process, but otherwise I'm good. Thank you." She leaned over and kissed Harper's temple.  
  
"So doll, think you'll respect me in the morning?"  
  
"Shut up, Harper."  
  
  
--------------------------   
  
  
Trance and Harper were sitting in the Mess hall that night. It was late but Harper didn't want to go to sleep without Rommie telling them how the program finished. So he sat there drinking coffee and tinkering with an external maintenance bot. Trance for her part simply didn't want to leave her friend alone, so she drank her tea in silence.   
  
Harper's hand slipped and gave himself a shock. He threw the tool he was using across the room. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, babe. I mean how long has it been since the scan?"  
  
"Only ten hours, Harper. This takes a lot out of Rommie's programming. You of all people know that." Trance retrieved the tool and placed it by Harper.  
  
"Yeah but..." Harper stood and stared out of one of the view ports. "Do you know how long I've been without family? Ten years."  
  
"And how long has it been for Rommie?" Trance wrinkled her nose in thought. "Harper, it'll be great to have a family again. For both you and her."  
  
Harper opened his mouth to say something when Rommie's avatar appeared. She had a bit of static in the hologram but she was there. "Harper, I'm done with the program."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He's settled on being male, and has selected features for his avatar. I'm sending a flexi with his specifications. But he wants us to give him his name for him."  
  
Harper blinked. "Do you have any ideas in mind?"  
  
"I hadn't thought that much about it, actually. You?"  
  
"I was thinking - we could name him after my dad, Marcus. How about Adam as a middle or last name?"  
  
"I think that can be arranged." The hologram smiled, and a maintenance droid appeared with the flexi. Harper turned the flexi on, and an image of a young man, with short dark hair, deep green eyes, a slight build, and an olive complexion appeared onscreen.  
  
"Wow," was all Trance could say.   
  
"Yeah, he's beautiful."  
  
"Congratulations," said the hologram.   
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
End Ch. 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, save for Marcus... don't sue, I'm poor... yada yada  
  
Thanks again Zion for the beta work.   
Spoiler probably for TWG, but unless you live under a rock...  
  
  
  
  
  
Marcus first became aware to the outside world to the first time in response to a touch. Or at least his external sensors told him it was a touch - he wasn't entirely sure at first. His short existence within the mainframe of his mother of 259,240.7 seconds provided him with a place to learn and be nurtured through her data files and her seemingly endless supply of power to sustain him at incredible speed.   
  
But this felt different, slower, and somehow...disconnected. He could still feel his connection to her still through a subroutine, could still feel her presence both within him and outside somewhere, but where was he now?  
  
"Marcus?" A sound, a voice nearby, way too loud to keep his auditory sensors from hurting. An automatic subroutine he didn't have to think about made and adjustment and he groaned in pain.   
  
"Marcus, honey, it's us," The voice whispered. Marcus sensed a high pitch indicating worry. But the voice sounded like the one he heard in the matrix he associated with his mother, it just wasn't as looming or all around. It was close and concentrated in one place. His left?  
  
He must be in a droid or avatar body. He made the conscious effort to move whatever vocal programming he had to create a sound or voice. The result was hoarse and low from disuse. "Mother?"  
  
"Harper, he's in the droid. You can run the antiviral diagnostic now."  
  
"Ok Rommie," a second, more distant voice said from further off.   
  
Harper. Seamus Zelazny. **His father?**  
  
Marcus found the subroutine necessary to use his eyes and see the outside for the first time. The first thing he saw was a dull sea of beige, before it was intruded by the image of his mother's face. Not pixilated, but solid, complex, multilayered and multidimensional. Consciously he reached up with what he hoped was his hand, and touched her cheek. The image smiled as he recoiled slightly from the feel of something other than a data stream.  
  
It was soft, he thought. He could touch her here, but he could not reach in and connect quite the way he wanted to. Marcus didn't know how to take this restriction.   
  
"You don't like the limits do you? Don't worry, you'll find other things to like about being out here."  
  
Marcus studied his hand as it kept contact with his mother's cheek. It was metal, and dissipated heat absorbed from her skin quickly. "This... isn't the avatar I asked for, is it?"  
  
"No, Harper is still working on that. I have you in a maintenance droid for a little while. Think you can try to sit up?"  
  
"How?"  
  
In response his mother took both hands in hers and pulled gently. More subroutines kicked in and Marcus felt himself move into a sitting position. Cautiously, he moved his head and looked around the room.   
  
He could see the air molecules move randomly - chaotically, unlike the data streams of the matrix in his mother. He could see the walls of the room, the various shapes of metal alloys, some flat and broad, some rectangular and square, others irregular and tiny. Several hollow round aluminum containers with the word "Sparky" written in Vedran were in various locations around the room. Along one wall stood someone with a wire sticking out near his head. He was leaning on the wall for support and was not moving.  
  
Harper. **Dad**  
  
Another droid lay dormant on a nearby slab of metal, partially constructed to look more like a mix of his mother and the man in the corner.   
  
His father.   
  
Marcus blinked as Harper opened his eyes, turned and looked at him. "Hey kid, how are you?"  
  
"Disoriented. Is this what being in an avatar... feels like?"  
  
"More or less," said his mother. "You won't notice it as much after a while."   
  
Marcus made and effort to nod. Harper came over and studied Marcus.  
  
"We uh, wanted to wait to move you into your body but Rommie picked up a virus in the mail stream this morning. I'm sorry. You won't have to stay in there long."  
  
Marcus lifted his arm and touched Harper's shoulder. He was warmer and softer than Rommie. Marcus could see the pigmentation in the cells of his skin, lines and creases in his face in fine detail. Interesting. It was a trait Rommie did not possess in as much detail.  
  
Rommie. Andromeda Ascendant. His mother.  
  
"You're not an AI," he whispered, and dropped his hand.  
  
"Nope, I'm all natural unfortunately."  
  
Marcus tilted his head and gave his mother a questioning stare.  
  
"He means he's an organic and didn't require a program to design him," Rommie explained.  
  
"But he's been in you..."  
  
"He's a mechanic. We need to have mechanics work in us in order to run correctly." Rommie leaned forward a bit. "I'm more than the matrix, or this avatar. I'm the ship. As long as you are in here, so are you."  
  
Marcus nodded slowly and looked at the prone droid again. It had the same shaped nose as Harper...  
  
"That'll be you in a few days," Harper said.  
  
"Can I see me?"  
  
"Sure, Rommie and I will help you walk." Rommie put Marcus' arm around her shoulders and helped him to stand. Harper held on to his other arm and they made their way, step by step, to the partially constructed android.   
  
The android was, from the chest down, a mass of metal, thin strings of metal covered with plastic, gears, microchips, nano boards and other attachments. From the chest on up, however, it had the shoulders, arms, hands, and face covered and molded so that Marcus could see what his face would look like. The face was thin and oval, the lips thin and the nose not too large. The eyes were large and round and though he could not see through the eyelids, he specified they would be a deep shade of green. The complexion of the skin was a light olive and the top of the head was covered with dark brown hair.   
  
"Nice job."  
  
Harper smiled. "I try my best. Look what I did with your mother."  
  
Rommie blushed. "Did you finish the diagnostic, Harper?"  
  
"All set. We can put the baby back in the womb whenever he's ready."  
  
Marcus tilted his head. "What's a baby?"  
  
  
-------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus opened his eyes a second time to the world at the sound of Harper's voice. His father's beaming grin (which he requested in his avatar specs) hovered over him from above.  
  
"Marcus, wakey wakey. It's time to face the universe."  
  
Again there was that feeling of partial disconnection from his mother. Marcus looked up at his father and moved his hand to touch his cheek. He stopped in midway when he saw his hand. It was a human looking hand, thin like his father's. Solid, and not metal looking. Marcus stared and brought the hand closer to his face. "I'm in the avatar, aren't I?"  
  
"Yep, wanna stand so I can bring you to Beka's mirror?"  
  
Beka. Captain Valentine. First Officer.   
  
Marcus looked around the room. The space was much smaller than the first time he saw the outside. Darker, less polished, and not as streamlined. "I'm not in mom, am I?"  
  
"Nope, this is the Eureka Maru, Beka's ship. Before we found Dylan and the Andromeda, I lived here."  
  
Marcus pulled himself into a standing position - somewhat shakily and with Harper's help - and slowly moved where Harper led him. In front of him was a large surface reflecting the both of them. Marcus purses his lips slightly in confusion, then smiled at his own reflection. Yep, the dimples and the final height - 5 feet 9.32 inches - were there, just like he wanted.  
  
"Don't like it?"  
  
"No, I do, it's just that a few things are slightly not to specification" Marcus said, inspecting the rest of his reflection.  
  
"Oh. That. Trust me, the babes will like it better this way. You'll thank me later."  
  
Marcus saw the reflection of someone entering the room. "Hey Harper I've been looking... whoah. I picked a bad time, I'll just leave."  
  
Harper turned, still helping Marcus to stand, and grabbed a nearby towel to cover Marcus. "Hey Beka wait a minute. I want you to meet Marcus."  
  
Beka stopped at the door and turned around. "Marcus? You mean that's the result of you and Rommie..."  
  
"Yep. He's great, isn't he?"  
  
Marcus studied the woman at the door. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall. Nice face. "She's pretty."  
  
Beka blinked and smiled. "Well, at least you inherited your mother's taste."  
  
"Maybe he'll have the old Harper charm," Harper chimed in.  
  
"What charm would that be?"  
  
Harper gave a mock chuckle. "Come on, I think you'll fit in some of my clothes."  
  
  
------------------------------   
  
  
Rommie stood at the edge of Hydroponics and watched her son inspect a pine tree for the first time. His hand was running over the bark much the same way as hers did once Harper activated her and she got off the Maru almost two years ago. Trance was doing her best to introduce Marcus to the pine tree.  
  
"His name is Gerard. He's the oldest tree in the bay." Trance was practically beaming at Marcus. "Say hello, Gerard."  
  
Gerard, for his part, maintained a stoic silence.   
  
Marcus maintained his attention on the tree. "Plants don't have vocal cords. Not even synthetic ones."  
  
"They don't need to talk the way we do."  
  
Marcus switched his attention to the purple alien. "Do you speak to them? How?"  
  
"Um... I just talk. They just listen."  
  
"They have permanent roots, they can't walk away. And plants don't have ears..."  
  
Rommie felt a hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how good with your hands you are? He came out better than I did."  
  
Harper moved into her field of view. "It was a labor of love."  
  
"And I wasn't?"  
  
"No babe, you were a labor of lust and a maintenance job of love. There's a difference." Harper smiled.  
  
"I wondered if you were full of it when you said you made me so I could experience what it is to be a woman."  
  
"Well I wasn't totally full of it..."  
  
"Harper..."  
  
"I know I know. Back off."  
  
"Actually don't. I quite enjoy our banter, even if you do occasionally annoy me."  
  
"Is that a compliment on how I treat you?"   
  
"No, it's a measure of how much my tolerance has grown since you came on board." Rommie saw Harper move out of her field of view and felt him hug her from behind. "You uh, kept the initial scan in case something happens, right?"  
  
"I promised you I would." Rommie felt Harper's chin come to rest on her right shoulder.   
  
"He doesn't know about the sibs, does he?" he whispered.  
  
Rommie blinked back tears as Marcus started to laugh at Trance's overall behavior. His smile was the same as Harper's, down to the dimples. "How do you tell a child his father may be dying?"  
  
  
-------------------------------   
  
End Ch. 2 


	3. Chapter 3

Beka exited the Maru the next morning after she showered, had breakfast and changed; ready to face Dylan in the next staff meeting. The hatch to the Maru opened and she walked out, only to be surprised to find Marcus standing there, his hand on the hull of her ship.   
  
"Can I help you?"   
  
"He doesn't talk to me." Marcus didn't take his eyes off the hull.   
  
"Who doesn't talk to you?"  
  
"Your ship. He doesn't talk. Why is that?"  
  
Beka leaned against the hatch, now closed, and tilted her head at him. "He's not a sophisticated AI. He's just the ship's computer for a homemade ship."  
  
"Mom is the ship, right?"  
  
"Your mom is also a sentient being made for a Commonwealth Ship of the Line. Her programming is very complicated. Gives me a headache just thinking about what it took to make her."  
  
"The basics aren't complicated. The Maru, with the right modifications, could house an AI if you wanted it to." Marcus ran his hand down the hull, as if in thought. "I looked into your personnel file."  
  
Uh, oh. Beka crossed her arms. "And?"  
  
"Your hair was different... Straight, reddish."  
  
Whew. "Oh, my father had me implanted with nanobots." Beka shook her head, causing the color to turn copper. "See?"  
  
"Impressive. You're prettier that way." He smiled at her. It was Harper's smile, almost childish. Beka smiled back and blushed slightly.  
  
"Like I said, you got your mom's good taste."  
  
Marcus turned back to the hull. "You said the ship was homemade."  
  
"Yeah, dad and Uncle Sid put it together before I was born. Rafe and I used to spend hours working on it because homemade ships need constant upgrades."  
  
Dad. Ignatius Valentine. Uncle Sid. Former business partner of Ignatius Valentine, currently head of a major trade corporation. No other mention of him in Beka's file. Cross referencing with Rafe Valentine.   
  
Oh. Marcus changed the subject. "Dad said he made mom here."  
  
"Well he didn't make your mother... just the avatar. But he did use my ship and some of my hair as a genetic sample to create her outer appearance."   
  
"Does that mean we're... related?"  
  
"No, your dad used his DNA to make yours. And I wasn't involved in your programming. So no, we're not related."  
  
Andromeda's hologram appeared before them on the hangar deck. "Marcus, Beka, the staff meeting is about to begin. Marcus, are you ready to meet Tyr and Rev?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
----------------------------------   
  
  
Tyr had not stopped laughing since it was explained to him who, and what, Marcus was. Everyone in Dylan's office, especially Dylan, was growing more and more irritated with his reaction.   
  
"Are you finished, Mr. Anasazi?"   
  
Tyr continued to laugh at the situation. When he was finally done, he looked at Rommie and said, "You, and an unmodified mudfoot? Why if he were my child I'd have him incinerated."  
  
Rommie said, quite simply and with little emotion, "Coming from a man who was born into a pride that, unless you find a mate, is now extinct, I don't think you should talk."  
  
Everyone watched as Tyr's face took on several different expressions. Included were shock, guilt and embarrassment before finally settling in on anger. He brought up his hand to Rommie.   
  
"That's enough Mr. Anasazi!" Dylan stood between them, and Tyr brought down his hand. "In the future, I'd suggest you not insult your crew members again. You are dismissed."  
  
Tyr seethed and headed for the door. He was about to say something when Dylan cut him off.   
  
"I said that's enough."  
  
Tyr left. Rommie stood. "Under the protocols of the Commonwealth I should be put in the brig for insulting a high level officer. Should I go now?"  
  
Dylan rubbed his head with his hand. "No, sit down. In fact to be honest, I would have done the same thing in your shoes."  
  
Marcus looked confused. "But you're not the same shoe size."  
  
Beka stifled a laugh and straightened. "It's an expression. Like the pot calling the kettle black."  
  
"Oh." Marcus spent a few seconds processing all meanings of the words pot and kettle. Rev extended a clawed hand in his direction.   
  
"May I be the first to welcome you on board the crew? I am Rev Bem." Marcus hesitantly took his hand and shook it.   
  
Magog: alien species of unknown origin, possibly from a cluster galaxy that is currently dead. Known as an aggressive species, their reproductive habits involve infesting other sentient hosts with larvae that grow and break out, killing the host and creating anywhere from 3 to 15 Magog in the process. A small amount of genetic material from the host is transported into each Magog generation, making them more adaptable to any surrounding.   
  
This Magog was wearing clothes. Marcus used the image of the clothing to determine he was a monk, and most likely harmless. He continued to shake his hand as he smiled.   
  
"Can we sit and have this meeting now?" Dylan sighed. Everyone, including Marcus, took their seats.  
  
Dylan ran his hands through his hair again. "Okay, now we've all met Marcus, Andromeda's alternate AI, I'd like to talk to everyone about training him and possibly moving him out of the main AI matrix onto a matrix of his own."  
  
Harper felt Rommie tense up and put his hand on her thigh to reassure her. "Uh, Boss? He's not ready to be moved anytime soon. He's only been with us a week."  
  
"I realize that Harper, but sooner or later he will become too taxing on Andromeda's systems. I don't want her compromised when that happens."  
  
"Boss, it's too soon to be talking about moving him. In his current form, he only takes up about five percent of Rommie's overall systems resources. He's not a science project to us, you know."  
  
Beka straightened up and looked at Dylan. "Harper's right, he should not be moved right now. How long will it take to train him?"  
  
"Doll face, how long did it take to train you?"  
  
Rommie pursed her lips. "I was installed with a full training program from the Systems University. So in all honesty I do not know for sure. Marcus does learn at the same rate that I do and that will be an advantage in assimilating some programming, but he will need to train for things such as combat, holographic projection, and basic human interaction. I'd say no more than a few weeks to a few months. Dylan, I wasn't installed on the Andromeda until I was in existence for a couple of years on another ship's mainframe. Should we move him this quickly?"  
  
Dylan looked directly at Rommie. "Normally I'd agree with you and say we wait. But you're the only working Commonwealth ship out there we have. I'm looking out for your well being."  
  
Rommie frowned. She wanted Marcus to stay with her longer, and it was obvious to everyone in the room. But she didn't want to compromise the safety of everyone else on board. She sighed. "I see. Very well, when Harper and Marcus are ready we'll get started. I have just one question. Where do you plan to move his AI?"  
  
"I have one suggestion," said Beka.  
  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
  
Harper went looking for Rommie after the staff meeting. He searched her usual haunts - Command, Dylan's Office, Observation Lounge, her private quarters, but no Rommie. When he asked her where her avatar was, all the hologram told her was that she was in privacy mode and did not want to be disturbed.   
  
Finally he checked the one place he figured she wouldn't go. His quarters.   
  
He found her there sitting on the floor, one hand on a spare recharge unit, with a tense frown on her face, eyes closed. Harper knelt down next to her. "I know you're not charging. I don't have that unit plugged in unless you're here overnight. Even then, only because I'm sick and Trance is away."  
  
Rommie didn't respond, so Harper tried again. "Look, I know how you feel about the kid, I feel the same way, but AI's start out as adults, right? Way I see it you and he lucked out. You didn't have to go through puberty. I mean, talk about the zits and the hormones and..."  
  
"I was hoping I'd be able to keep him in here longer." Rommie took her hand from the recharge unit and dropped her head in Harper's lap.   
  
Harper played with her hair, curling some of it in his fingers. "Mothers can't hold on to their kids forever. And he's not leaving, you know. It's only the Maru. Even then not for a couple of months."  
  
"Thank you for lying about how much of my resources he's taken."  
  
"Hey, it's still within safety standards and what Dylan doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides I think if Dylan tried to force you to let Marcus go any earlier you'd use your internal defenses on him like you do with me."  
  
"I only do that when I catch you tampering with me for your little pet projects."  
  
"Hey, I get most of them to work for your benefit."  
  
Rommie looked up at Harper. "Like the brewery in Machine Shop 14 near the slipcore? I'm sure Dylan would see the benefits if I..."  
  
"Now, Doll, you promised."  
  
"And you promised you'd have the minibots cleaning my hull this morning," Rommie was smiling.  
  
"Bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all you ever do. Besides, I've been busy. Much as I love to admit it, but there's really is only one of me for the three of you. Sometimes you can be a bit overwhelming."  
  
Rommie's smile faded. "What if Beka chooses to leave permanently?"  
  
"Not gonna happen. We're all family to her now. She treated me like family when I was hired; she did the same with Rev and Trance. I know Beka, she'll mother hen Marcus more than you do."  
  
Rommie laughed at the image. Beka would be merciless to Marcus. She's seen the way she treats the current Maru computer and he's not even sentient. Rommie brushed her palm against Harper's calf, sending a small amount of electricity up his leg. Harper let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  
  
Harper shifted under Rommie's head. "Uh... last time you did that, we wound up with Marcus, remember?"  
  
"I can play that back like a recording if I wanted to."  
  
Harper took her hand in this when she touched him a second time. "Rommie, you don't have to... I mean I know you wanted a child but now that you have him..." Harper sighed.   
  
Rommie yanked her hand away with a frown. "I had a feeling this would have been taken as just a sympathy offering."  
  
"It wasn't?"  
  
"No, it wasn't." Rommie sat back against the wall. "Why did you say yes if you thought that?"  
  
"Honest answer?"  
  
"Honest answer."  
  
Harper leaned against the wall and his shoulder touched Rommie's. "I guess I was hoping I was wrong . And if I wasn't, I'd have given you something you wanted so maybe you won't feel so alone when I'm gone. Besides, have I said no to you yet, your Gorgeousness?"  
  
Rommie smiled. No, he hasn't. Not once.   
  
  
-------------------------   
  
  
"OK honey, try it again."  
  
Marcus executed the program. A hologram began to flicker in front of him but soon lost lucidity and fizzled. Rommie shook her head at her son.   
  
"Marcus, if you want us to transfer to the Maru, you'll need to learn how to compartmentalize yourself at least into the avatar and the hologram. One version of you can't do it all, even on a ship that small."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just that it feels funny and hurts a bit."  
  
Rommie leaned over and touched Marcus' cheek. "So is taking a breath in air to some Castalians, but they still have to do it every once in a while. Now, try again."  
  
Marcus executed the program a second time. This time, a holographic image of himself appeared. Both said in unison, "Is this better?"  
  
"Much. Now, go locate someone on board and project the hologram to them."  
  
Marcus furrowed his brow and used his mother's surveillance program to find his father. Med. Deck 9. Concentrating, he filtered his hologram through to that location.   
  
His hologram appeared just in time to watch from behind Trance as his father put something into his neural port with a wince. Trance was busy monitoring his vital signs. "Ready," she said.   
  
His father tried to put his hand straight through into his belly. It appeared as if his fingers actually made it part of the way through. Curious, Marcus took a look at the sensors and saw something moving inside his father's abdomen. Several somethings were moving, to be exact. Whatever they were, one bit as Harper tried to pull it out. Harper let go with a yelp of pain and doubled over. "Trance?"  
  
"No, they're still dormant. That was just a reflex reaction."  
  
Marcus went to his father and tried to touch him, only to have his hand go right through him. "Dad?"  
  
  
End. Ch. 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus's hologram flickered out before Harper got a chance to respond. Straightening up with a wince, he called out, "Rommie? Where's Marcus?"  
  
"He just left my quarters, why? What happened?" She sounded confused.  
  
"He saw me working on the tesseract generator for the siblings."  
  
"Oh, Harper..."  
  
"Can you track him?"  
  
"Affirmative... he's heading for the Maru. Beka is already there. I'll go after him."  
  
"No, I'll tell him."  
  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
  
Beka looked up to see Marcus enter her quarters. He looked distressed and was in the process of clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked as if he was crying as he began to pace.  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
Marcus looked up at her. "He... He was... there was something... here." Marcus pointed to his abdomen. "It bit him." Marcus stopped pacing and slid to the floor.  
  
"Shh.... Easy." Beka placed a hand on his forehead.  
  
"But it bit him... he screamed. What's in him, Beka?"  
  
"Easy. Rommie and Harper are on their way." Beka began to rub his back until he stopped sobbing. The hatch opened and Harper entered the room, looking at Marcus.   
  
"Beka, give us a minute, please."  
  
Beka stood up slowly and left, closing the door behind her with a gentle push. Harper crouched down on the floor in front of his son. "Hey kid."  
  
Marcus sniffled. "What's in you?"  
  
"Marcus..."  
  
"Tell me." He met Harper's stare.   
  
Marcus reminded Harper of the first time he met Rommie. Harper wasn't about to deny telling him the truth. Being on Earth as long as he was, he knew Marcus deserved to know what might happen. "You know I always thought the first father son chat I'd have would involve the birds and the bees."  
  
"Birds and bees?"  
  
"Never mind. What's in me is Magog larvae. I was infested with them before you were here."  
  
Marcus looked as if he was processing the information, and his green eyes went wide. "Was it... was it Rev?"  
  
Harper took a breath and shook his head. "No, in fact he helped make a drug to keeps them asleep until I can find a way to get them out."  
  
Marcus reached out, touched Harper's abdomen, and bit his lip. "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Sometimes they do. Usually they are too stoned to care."  
  
"Stoned?"   
  
"It's a phrase."  
  
Marcus looked as if he was going to cry. "Are you going to die?"  
  
Harper thought his heart was about to break. "Maybe. I don't know for sure. What you saw back there was me trying to make it so I don't."  
  
His son started to shake. "I'm scared." Harper pulled Marcus into a hug as Rommie entered the room.   
  
Looking at her, Harper whispered, "So am I."  
  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
  
It was a long while before Harper, Rommie, and Marcus finally left the Maru. When they did, Beka was waiting outside. Marcus clung to Rommie and she gave Harper a worried look.   
  
Harper took a deep breath. "Long day."  
  
"Yes. Dinner?"  
  
"Uh... sure. Take Marcus to his quarters and I'll check on you two later?"  
  
Rommie nodded and took Marcus from the hangar deck. Beka came forward.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Shaken. We talked about a lot of things, and I gave him the Reader's Digest of what life on Earth was like, and what life working with you is like, because he was curious about how I wound up here."  
  
"Reader's Digest?"  
  
"It's an Earth thing. Don't worry about it." The two of them walked on to the Mess in silence. When they arrived, Harper took his meal and sat down. Beka made herself a cup of coffee and took the seat across from him, looking into his eyes.   
  
"They need you, you know."  
  
"I know, I know. We need them."  
  
"That's not what I mean. What they need is for you to let them help. Rommie isn't used to standing back and doing nothing. And Marcus... well, I don't care what Dylan thinks, AI or not Marcus is still very much a baby."  
  
Harper snorted and took a sip of water. "I thought you'd want to mother hen my kids someday."  
  
"Harper, I'm just looking out for you." Beka reached over and squeezed his hand.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Thanks for doing so." Harper looked down at this plate and suddenly didn't feel very hungry. He pushed the plate away from him. "You really think letting them help me work on this cure would make it easier on them?"  
  
"She has the same expression in her eyes when she looks at you that I did when dad was dying."  
  
"Which is what?"  
  
Beka took a sip of coffee. "Helplessness."  
  
  
----------------------------   
  
  
Rommie sat on the edge of the bed and played with her son's hair. Dark like her own, it was soft against her fingertips. "What is it you wanted to know?"  
  
Marcus kept his eyes closed. "Did you make me because dad is dying?  
  
"No, his condition was only the reason why we made you now."  
  
"You would have made me anyway?"  
  
"I would have wanted to. I can't speak on whether Harper would have said yes or not."  
  
"Mom... why make me at all?"  
  
Rommie wrung her hands and stood up. "It's complicated. Remember when I said that I used to have a crew of over four thousand on board?"  
  
Marcus nodded.  
  
"Well, when the Commonwealth was still intact, my engineering crew alone comprised of dozens. They knew my programming, but they didn't know me, the person. My old engineering crew just knew the warship. Most didn't have neural ports, so that didn't help matters any. But Harper's different. He's always treated me differently. And for the past year and a half, it's been just the two of us when I need to be fixed. So when I found the specs on how to make a second AI, I thought about it really hard. I could have made just a copy of myself, or I could have asked to have someone volunteer for the scan and DNA donation. I decided I wanted a donation."  
  
"Dad didn't meet the original requirements for candidates..."  
  
Rommie smiled. "No, and I lied to him about that. If I went with the requirements, I would have asked Dylan." Rommie sat across from her son. "But I didn't want to ask Dylan. I wanted to ask your father. He's really the only person I would have considered now anyway."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rommie played with her son's hair again. "You need to perform that maintenance check. We'll talk about this later, OK?"  
  
Marcus nodded, placed his hand on his charger, and closed his eyes. Rommie quietly left and made her way to her quarters.   
  
Harper was sitting on the floor by her door when she got there.   
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus opened his eyes to see his quarters were darkened to account for the time of day. Done with a nightly maintenance check, he scanned the ship with his sensors to look for his mother. She was in her quarters. Concentrating, he projected a miniature form of his hologram into the room.   
  
She was sitting up in the bed with her eyes closed. His father was laying down with his head on her lap, eyes closed.   
  
His mother looked at him from her position on the bed immediately.   
  
"I'm just going for a walk around on the ship. I want to try moving without an active connection so we get a feel of what it's like. Is dad sleeping?"  
  
Rommie nodded without a sound.   
  
Marcus smiled and his hologram dissolved. Getting out of his bed, he decided to go back to the Maru.   
  
On the way, he used his mother's database to research the schematics of a neural port. He didn't need one, but he wanted to give an excuse for the ability to access other computers with such ease if he had to. His mother told him that some people don't like AI's.   
  
Besides, he had a feeling that working for Beka might not be, as his father described, a walk in a park. Whatever a park is.  
  
Reaching the Maru he opened the hatch and stepped inside, heading straight for the bridge. He sat at the helm and activated the computer terminal in front of him.   
  
"I'm sorry they want me to replace you. You seem nice. Quiet, but still nice."  
  
The Maru responded with its standard hum. Marcus ran his fingers over the terminal.   
  
"It won't be so bad you know. I'm going to ask mom and dad to incorporate what you've learned into my programming. I need your experiences on the outside, I think. You may like being in here you know." Marcus tapped his forehead. "This way, we can both use me to get around, OK? Oh, and I'll do what I can to take care of Beka."  
  
"You know, other than catching Rafe doing that once when I was seven, that's got to be only time I've ever seen anyone talk to the Maru like that."  
  
Marcus looked up. Beka was standing in the hallway in shorts and a T shirt. He smiled.   
  
"Just because he doesn't talk doesn't mean he shouldn't have a say in all this. It's his ship you guys want me to live in now."  
  
Beka came forward and leaned on her arms against the helm. "How are you feeling, by the way?"  
  
Marcus frowned. "I'm still scared."  
  
"I don't blame you. I've never told Seamus this, but he acts more like he's my brother sometimes than Rafe does."  
  
Marcus closed his eyes and decided to trust Beka. "Can you help me with a research project by the way? I want to get more information to try and help dad."  
  
Beka smiled. "Alright. I'll let Harper know first thing in the..."  
  
"Beka? I don't want you to tell anyone yet that I want to do this."  
  
Beka nodded in understanding. "You and I need to talk about why you shouldn't wake your captain at three in the morning unless it's an emergency..."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
  
"I still don't understand why you want a port." Rommie paced the machine shop and looked at her son as Harper installed the port on the side of his neck. "We don't need it."  
  
Marcus rolled his eyes and tried not to move. "Mom, we've been over this. Some places don't like AI's. With a port, I can fit in and explain why I can access systems as easily as I can. It's called blending in."  
  
"But do you have to have one?"   
  
Harper looked up at Rommie. "You know, you never complained like this about my port. Besides it's a dummy port. Think of it as a tattoo. You know, like the one I have."  
  
Marcus blinked. "You have a tattoo? That never shows up when you enter the matrix when you visit mom..."  
  
"Your port is different. You need your port to do your job. He doesn't need one." Rommie sat at a nearby bench and sighed.   
  
Harper paused before continuing, his cheeks slightly flushed. "A lot of engineers do their jobs without a port, Rommie. Marcus just wants there to be an excuse for why he can do his so well if he has to pose for one. He's going to live with Beka soon."  
  
"Oh yeah, I know all about what it was like for you to live with Beka."   
  
Marcus seemed reflective. "Beka seems like a good person..."  
  
Harper reached for another tool, looking at his son. "Beka is a good person. I'd trust her with my life. And the Maru is, as far as she's concerned, hers. She won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Harper, you're not helping here."  
  
Harper gave Rommie an annoyed expression, stopped what he was doing and approached her. He leaned forward so that his face was inches from hers. "I can do my job just as well with or without a port and you know it. Now, if our kid feels he needs a port to fit in on occasion, let him have it." His face softened. "He just wants to keep an element of surprise. What better surprise on some shady little backwater drift for an AI than to pass for human?"  
  
Rommie pouted and finally gave in. "Fine, he can have the port."  
  
Marcus tilted his head. "Are we done? I promised I'd meet Tyr in the gym..."  
  
Both Rommie and Harper turned to Marcus with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I downloaded the self defense programs like you asked. Tyr offered to help me try them out. Besides he complained he needed something more challenging than a punching bag, and Trance was busy."  
  
Harper shrugged. "I'm done, but I need to fine tune the calibrations later. Tell him not to hit the port."  
  
Marcus hopped off the table and left the Machine shop. Harper turned back to Rommie.  
  
"Mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"  
  
"I just think it's unnecessary work."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"I'm sorry if I upset you. Look, we both have more pressing issues, like how to move him onto the Maru and incorporate the old programming Beka relies on."  
  
"Darling, I'm on it." Harper sighed. "Speaking of more pressing issues I need to get back to work on the tesseract generator. Feel like doing some calculations for me?"  
  
Rommie very slowly smiled. "If this is your standard pick up line it's failing miserably."  
  
Harper laughed. "No, that line would only work on hot female engineers. Trust me, there aren't any on board."  
  
Rommie's smile faded. "Dylan wants to see me in his ready room."  
  
"Go, I'll see you later."  
  
Rommie left and Harper grabbed his tool belt. Reaching over, he felt a sudden pain in his abdomen and winced. He fumbled for his inhaler.  
  
Andromeda's hologram appeared. "Do you need me to have Trance get the Med Deck ready?"  
  
Harper shook his head as he took his inhaler. "No, I'm good. Let's just get to work on the generator, OK?"  
  
  
  
End Ch. 4. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See above  
Spoilers: ATH, TWG, ITL I think...  
Notes: Thanks again Zion for playing beta. I hope to have this completed in two more chapters. And thanks to everyone else for giving me all the feedback. :  
  
  
His first day on the Maru felt... different. Marcus hugged himself and looked around the small confines of the ship, which now housed the new matrix for him before putting his bag down on the floor by the hatchway.  
  
He'd never felt so excited and lonely in his life. On the one hand, this was his chance to make decisions on his own, without his mother or father. On the other hand, however, this meant he'd be responsible for the consequences of his actions. Marcus hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure he was ready for this.   
  
Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, his father told him just before he merged his AI personality with the data files on the Maru. From what Marcus noticed, this was his way of dealing with everything. Crack jokes, turn up the sarcasm, and hope that no one notices what you're really feeling. Admittedly it was effective, but Marcus was not quite sure this was the way he wanted to approach the people around him.   
  
His mother merely cried. She didn't want him moved quite this soon.   
  
As for Beka... He wasn't sure what to make of his captain yet other than he found her to be nice. And really pretty. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that was a plus somehow. The information he gleamed from the Maru databanks suggested that her life before finding the Andromeda for an employer known only as Gerentex was a lot less respectable than he originally thought. Still, his father was right. She was far from a bad person by the standards of the universe he was born into. Most of her offenses seemed to be for survival purposes, like his father's were.   
  
Marcus asked his father who this Gerentex person was and why he commissioned a search for his mother. His father muttered something nasty under his breath and turned red. The only words he understood were Trance and ratface. Running a search on the rest of what his father said, Marcus took the hint and dropped the subject with a notation to ask Trance about it later.   
  
Marcus ran his fingers through his dark hair and brought up the floor plan of the Maru in his head. Studying it, he picked up his bag and turned left to the bunks to settle in.  
  
He saw Trance watering some plants when he got to the bunk area. "Hi."  
  
"Hi. I was just tending to the babies."  
  
"The babies?"  
  
"Well, they are babies and in space they do need to be taken care of."  
  
"I see." Marcus put his bag on top of a spare bunk that was void of blankets or a pillow. It somehow seemed wrong to put his stuff anywhere else.   
  
Trance sat down and studied Marcus. "This isn't your bunk. Yours is over there." She pointed over to a bunk on the other side of sleep area."  
  
"But that one is dad's."  
  
"Oh, he won't mind. Trust me, you should sleep over there, especially on the next away trip." Trance stood up. "I need to go water some of the plants in Beka's quarters." She disappeared behind a door right next to the bunk she mentioned.   
  
Marcus blinked, shrugged, and moved his bag. "So can I ask you something?"  
  
Trance peeked out from behind the doorway. "What?"  
  
"Who's Gerentex?"  
  
"Oh. He's just a nightsider we worked for a couple of times. He's a nice guy now. Owns a flower shop on Hollywood Drift." Trance seemed a little too happy to announce this piece of information.   
  
Marcus made note to run down both Trance's and Gerentex's records the next time he had a chance.   
  
Run down. Did he just refer to his database searches like that? Dad must finally be rubbing off on him. Marcus stood and faced his reflection in a nearby mirror.   
  
  
---------------------------------   
  
  
Harper stood and arched his back in an effort to crack it before he pulled the jack out of his neural port. He loved playing with new toys, but the Magog Swarm ship he was working on was in a language he didn't understand. Usually, that isn't a problem, but with the siblings in his gut doing the rumba whenever he was nervous, he wasn't too keen on being here alone.   
  
And Rommie was stuck on Command with Dylan. Again. Sometimes he hated having to work for Dylan.  
  
At least Rommie has one of her maintenance droids here with him. Should the Divine forbid anything happen, he'd have help here quickly. As it was, the droid stood there with a can of Sparky Cola in her hand, waiting patiently.   
  
Harper took a long sip from the can. "Thanks, doll. Can you translate what the console is telling me now?"  
  
The droid looked over at the console. He could almost see it frown as it paused. "Access denied."  
  
"Crap. I find it annoying that you were able to take this thing and save our asses from Machen Alpha, no problem. That we can access the navigation controls and the PPP weapon, no problem. That we can access the environmental controls, no problem. But hack into their medical data files for a little information? Oops. Access denied."  
  
Rommie's droid stood still. He wondered if she was smiling at him for his ranting like this. "Maybe we should ask Rev Bem for assistance. He is a Magog."  
  
"Yeah, but a Magog whose ancestry is what, three or four centuries away from this technology? And his only experience with Magog technology is the same as ours? I don't know." Harper felt the droid's hands on his shoulders.   
  
"It certainly can't hurt, can it?"  
  
Harper felt those hands squeeze gently. He wanted to lean into those hands and relax, but somehow getting up close and personal with one of Rommie's droids just wasn't the same as getting up close personal with Rommie in the matrix or with the avatar. He tried to explain it to her once but she didn't quite get what he meant. He turned and smiled at her.   
  
"No, I guess it can't hurt. Where is he?"  
  
"In his quarters."  
  
"Alright. Let's go."   
  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
  
"Well I don't know how much I can be of assistance, but I'll certainly do my best to help."  
  
Harper looked over Rev. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. It was more that since they came in contact with the Worldship, things between them have been a bit off. Harper never expected Rev to be so tempted to become evil the way he did, even if the risk of the temptation was for the purpose of saving him.   
  
Thinking about Rev dressed as an overseer, looking like he wanted to make Harper and Tyr his next meal still gave him the creeps, even after all this time. He never lied to Rev about his reaction, and Rev was remorseful about it afterwards, but he still cringed a little bit every time his clawed hand touched his shoulder.   
  
"Thanks Rev. I could use the help. I keep trying to hack in but I'm not having any luck."  
  
Rev sat down by his altar and offered a space for Harper to join him. "So, how is young Marcus doing?"   
  
"I think he's fine." Harper chose to stand.   
  
"Rommie informed me that he has been asking questions about his existence on board since he found out about your medical condition."  
  
Harper wrung his hands. "I didn't know that. Did she tell you what she said to him?"  
  
"No, she did not. Merely that she could not answer his question as fully as she would have liked."  
  
Harper wondered what Rommie meant by that but nodded anyway. "I wonder when Beka is going to make that supply run she and Dylan have been talking about the past few days."  
  
"Tomorrow, but my understanding is that now that Marcus is operational as the Maru's AI, he should be able to go along with her. I am sure Beka will take good care of him."  
  
"I know she will. I gotta head back to work."  
  
"I'll say a prayer for you." Rev smiled, and Harper had to resist the urge to squirm.   
  
Instead, Harper smiled back. "Thanks."  
  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
  
Beka studied Marcus as he looked around engineering. To his credit, Marcus never seemed to mind it when anyone watched him.   
  
She wondered how odd it would be to know you are the intelligence of a ship but still needed to explore yourself for the first time. Rommie was the ship before she became the avatar. Marcus was the opposite. She wondered if this meant Marcus would feel confined as he developed into adulthood.   
  
Then again, she wondered if she would be able to shower in peace and solitude without being watched. Having Rommie carry on surveillance when she used her quarters on the Andromeda was bad enough, now her son is living with her and gets to do the same on the Maru. Beka knew she made the right choice in having Harper transfer Marcus onto the Maru's databanks, but it was still an impulse decision on her part.   
  
Not being alone on the Maru anymore was going to take some getting used to.   
  
"So... do you need anything?"  
  
"Need?" Marcus was paying particular attention to one conduit.  
  
"Yeah, as in, is there anything you would like that I can give you?"   
  
Marcus looked around for something. "Where does dad keep the tools around here?"  
  
"Third utility closet on the right."  
  
Marcus went over to the closet and pulled out a nanowelder. Pursing his lips he came back to the conduit. "Actually... I need a place to put my recharge unit. So that no one on board knows I'm not human and I can recharge in private."  
  
Beka thought about it for a moment. "Well, take Rafe's old room. He doesn't use it much anymore anyway."  
  
"Thank you." Marcus began sealing using the nanowelder on the conduit. Beka watched and was reminded of once doing the same thing soon after Harper came on board. Back then, Harper got nervous and slinked away from her staring because he thought she might do something to him like his last employer did.  
  
She found it refreshing that Marcus was not phased one bit.   
  
On impulse she said, "On this supply run, would you mind if I took you shopping?"  
  
Marcus shut the nanowelder off and looked at Beka. "Shopping. I can do that, but where are we going?"  
  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
  
"The Pheonix Drift? But that's ten jumps away. Why send them there?"  
  
Dylan sighed and put down the flexi he was reading to look at the avatar to the Andromeda. He wasn't trying to upset her, but clearly his choice made her somewhat agitated.   
  
Other Commonwealth captains would have had her dismantled at the suggestion of creating a secondary AI with a member of the crew's scan as a template. Okay, he would have been one of them three hundred years ago. But the fact is, Rommie was alone and much less animated before Marcus came along, and her relationship with the crew and overall productivity has improved tenfold. Even her assistance the search for the cure for the Magog larvae in Harper increased.   
  
Marcus was good for her, but as captain he could not risk having him in her matrix longer than he had to. Now, she's reacting as a mother sending her child off on his first overnight trip.   
  
Dylan did not blame her one bit. "Rommie, the reason why we are sending them to Pheonix Drift is because this is your son's first away trip and I don't want him to go somewhere closer that is less sympathetic to AI's. He's going with Beka so I know he'll be fine."  
  
The avatar pursed her lips. "Can we send Harper along at least?"  
  
"No, I need him here to keep you running in the meantime. Harper took the precaution of installing several self maintenance programs into Marcus' new matrix so he can handle most repairs. Beka can fix anything he can't. You really don't want Tyr working on those maintenance droids now do you?"  
  
Rommie visibly winced at the idea. "Alright. I understand. I'm just worried about him."  
  
"You're his mother, I'd be worried if you didn't."  
  
  
------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus shivered inwardly and contacted his mother through a data channel just as the Maru began to leave dock. "Mom?"  
  
"Yes, hon?"  
  
"Space always feel this cold?"  
  
"Unfortunately. Try filtering out that particular sensation from your input feed."  
  
"Okay... Thanks, that's much better. Is this feeling of vibration also common?"  
  
"Yes. You can filter that out too if you want to."  
  
"No, I think I like it."  
  
"If you like this, just wait until you experience slipstream. Make sure you do what Beka tells you to."  
  
Marcus rolled his eyes and cut the connection. He looked at Beka in the pilot's chair.   
  
Moving the ship forward at maximum PSL, she said, "You know, the first time my dad let me take this baby out on my own, he said Rocket, keep out of trouble. Bad enough Rafe won't listen to me, at least maybe you will."  
  
"Did you listen?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Marcus smirked. "Mom told me to listen to you."  
  
Beka gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, boy are you in trouble."  
  
Marcus decided he was going to like it here.   
  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
  
Harper looked out at the stars and contemplated the can of Sparky in his hands. He knew he shouldn't be drinking it because it makes the larvae jumpy, but he wanted something with caffeine in it again. Having to work without the stuff really cut into his productivity.  
  
He sighed. He spent all day with Rev on the swarm ship, but Rev couldn't help him any more with accessing the medical database than Rommie could. Harper decided to call it quits for the day and have a Sparky.  
  
Besides if Dylan or Rommie knew he was up with Rev until one in the morning they'd kill him before the babies get a chance to.   
  
He heard footsteps behind him entering the room, pausing for several seconds, then continuing until their owner was right behind him. Harper did not bother to turn around.   
  
"Please don't bother reading me the riot act for overworking. I've had a bad day."  
  
Rommie leaned against the railing next to him. "I wasn't planning on it. I just want to look out for a while."  
  
Harper took another sip from the can. "So where is everybody else?"  
  
"Dylan is in his office working, Trance is in Hydroponics, and Rev is with Tyr in the gym. Tyr isn't happy with his current company."  
  
Harper laughed. "I knew there was a reason why I love that Wayist." He looked at his can. "You miss him."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Harper looked at his can again and chose not to finish it. He put the can aside. "Uh... Rev said Marcus was asking about why he's here."  
  
"He did. I answered his question as best I could."  
  
Harper was curious. "What did you say?"  
  
"That I would have asked you even if you weren't sick. The only difference would have been in the timing of it," Rommie stared right at him.  
  
Harper blushed. "Why?"  
  
"You designed these facial expressions. You designed the emotions behind them. Can't you tell?"  
  
Harper shook his head. "I can see it in your face that you are scared and worried every time you look at me. I can see that you care. I can't see the reasons behind them, Rommie." Harper sighed. "Rommie, you have given me a home, a second family, and saved my life more times than I can count. What did I give you that made you think I was worth Marcus?"  
  
Rommie looked away, out at the stars again, and went still for several moments. Harper waited.  
  
Finally she said, "I've been around three hundred seventeen years, four months, and five days. In that time I have had eighty nine engineers, forty seven programmers, and three captains come in and putter around in my mind. Only you stopped to look at the entire package. You stuck around and got to know Rommie the person, not Andromeda the warship. And you made this body so that I can experience life outside of the matrix. I didn't ask for it, but you made it and gave it to me freely."  
  
Rommie took Harper's hand. He felt her shaking and her fingers cold. "I asked you because I'm terrified that I'm about to lose you if I can't keep my promise and fix you. And I asked because I wanted to make sure you left something behind of yourself if I failed you. I thought it might be something you wanted."  
  
Harper turned her cheek so she was looking at him and kissed her. Rommie didn't respond for a second, then began to kiss back, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him close to her.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Harper leaned back and smiled. "So, should we find a utility closet to make out in?"  
  
"Harper, you're disgusting. And warships do not make out in utility closets."  
  
"Okay, how about Engineering?"  
  
"Not dignified." She let him go, slapped his rear, and walked away. Harper followed her.  
  
Harper's grin grew wider. "How about on Command? Come on, Rommie..."  
  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
  
Beka paced slowly in front of the stall at a local shop on the drift, the supplies purchased on board the Maru. The shopkeeper was a nice, old Perseid who babbled on way too much about the latest scientific advances in the quality of textiles, but at least knew his stuff when it came to clothes.   
  
"This is the finest in synthetic cotton. Touch it, it feels like the real thing," he beamed. Beka touched the material.   
  
"Not bad. Marcus, try this on."  
  
"Can I finish getting into what you have for me first, or should I come out undressed to get whatever it is from you?"  
  
Beka smiled to herself as she inspected the plum colored shirt she was holding. She wondered when whatever part of him that came from Harper was going to show through. "I'll wait."  
  
The Perseid handed her another pair of slacks in charcoal grey. "They would be fantastic on your friend my dear. Genuine synthetic silk."  
  
Beka nodded, looking around the shop. She was holding the slacks in her hands when Marcus came out of the stall in a tight navy shirt and black pants.   
  
Beka almost dropped the slacks she was holding. "Wow, you clean up good."  
  
Marcus looked confused.   
  
"Never mind. Do you like it, is the question?"  
  
"It's alright. I was fine wearing the other things."  
  
"You were wearing sweats."  
  
"They were functional." Marcus looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
"Functional, but not attractive. This, this is much better."  
  
The Perseid beamed. "Oh yes, definitely much better on the gentleman."  
  
Beka smiled. "Wrap it up. Marcus, we are going to a bar."  
  
"A bar?"  
  
  
----------------------------------   
  
  
Dylan sighed and rubbed his eyes, the last of his work done for the evening. Signing the last flexi for the night he yawned, taking off his uniform jacket and standing up. It was time for bed.   
  
He'd gotten only about halfway to his quarters when he heard a faint giggling from the ceiling above him. He wondered who could be in the crawlspaces at this hour...  
  
Annoyed, Dylan said, "Andromeda, where is Harper at this hour?"  
  
"Harper is in the crawlspace above your head, sir."  
  
"Can you send Rommie up there to have him go to bed?"  
  
"I'm sorry, she's initiated privacy mode. I can not contact her."  
  
Funny... "Where is she located?"  
  
"She is with Harper in the crawlspace above your head, Dylan."  
  
Dylan pinched his nose, shook his head, and went to bed. "I did not just hear that one... I can't believe those two are using the crawlspaces."  
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus adjusted the noise level his auditory sensors were receiving for the third time that evening before looking around the bar again and sighed. The bar Beka had decided to take him too was way too loud for his taste, and he'd rather be back on the Maru.   
  
He looked around. The place was dingy, with the tables dirty and some of the chairs in need of repair. He could smell the alcohol in the glasses and on the breaths of the people around him, and if he concentrated, he could hear their conversations as well. Beka was in the middle of the dance floor with a tall man, whose looks were not entirely unlike that of Captain Hunt.   
  
Marcus leaned against the bar and watched the two of them interact on the dance floor. He was barely aware of a figure taking the seat next to his until he heard her voice.   
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
Marcus turned his head. He blinked at the woman before him. Blue hair, pierced nose and lip, and perhaps a little too thin for her own good, she was almost as tall as he was. She smelled heavily of alcohol and perfume as she made an attempt to lean closer to him. Marcus leaned back and away slightly.   
  
"My name isn't sexy," he whispered.  
  
"Well it is now, honey," the woman leered at him. Marcus wasn't sure what that look meant, but he suspected he wouldn't like it one bit. "So, what brings you here, Sunshine?"  
  
Marcus looked around the room for Beka. She was still dancing with the tall man in the middle of the floor. She did, however suddenly seem a bit tired and unsteady...  
  
"You haven't answered my question, sugar." The woman put a hand on his thigh. Marcus took it in his and moved it back to the bar.   
  
"I'm with my boss. She's over there on the dance floor."  
  
The woman looked at Beka. "Her? Honey, you can do better..."  
  
Marcus noticed Beka begin to sway unnaturally and the man lead her towards the door. "No, I don't think I can do better, thanks." Leaving the woman at the bar, he made his way to where Beka and the man were dancing and said, "May I cut in, my boss and I have business to discuss."  
  
The man, who was taller than he was and whose hair was long and straggly, eyed Marcus suspiciously before he said, "I think the lady is taken."  
  
Beka seemed wobbly in her response but straightened enough to say. "No, I'm fine. He's with me." She did her best to get out of the man's reach and practically stumbled into Marcus. Leaning into his hear, she said, "I don't feel right, take me home."  
  
Home. The Maru. Marcus held Beka up steadily and hoped the man would get the hint. The man hesitated, then stormed off.  
  
Marcus made his way back to the Maru with Beka in tow.  
  
By the time Marcus got Beka back to the Maru, she was burning up. He set her down on her bed in her room and placed the covers over her, tucking her in. Beka moaned slightly and was shivering. .  
  
"Daddy? Don't go..."  
  
Marcus stood and watched her for a few minutes, accessing a first aid program his father installed before heading for the medical aid kit. On his way, he sent a courier message to the Andromeda, briefing her of their situation.   
  
"Uh... this is the Eureka Maru sending a hail to the Andromeda Ascendant. Our pilot has taken ill and we have no one to navigate the ship. Please advise as soon as possible, Maru out."  
  
  
  
--End ch. 5-- 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Spoilers: Star Crossed, All Too Human  
Note: I wrote this before Ouroboros aired. I've not seen the episode or the spoiler prior to posting this, so I do not know how far off I may be here. Just FYI.  
Archive: Sure, just e-mail me and tell me where.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harper woke up the next morning in an unfamiliar room. The furnishings were similar enough to tell him that he was still aboard the Andromeda, but it just wasn't his room. Or Rommie's or Trance's or Beka's for that matter. Harper sat up slowly and stretched, looking around for his inhaler.   
  
"It's on the night table on your right," Rommie said. He looked up to see her sitting at a table in his T-shirt.   
  
Harper smiled as everything from the night before came back to him. "Morning. You should wear my shirts more often."  
  
"I was cold. Besides I needed to get some work done and laying in the bed stone still while you sleep seemed awkward." She watched Harper get out of bed and sit down next to her.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"One of the guest quarters. Dylan..." Rommie paused and blushed. "Dylan complained about the noises coming from the crawlspaces last night. We were right above his office, apparently."  
  
"Oops." Harper cringed. "Am I still employed?"  
  
"If he fires you, I'll make his life hell." One of Rommie's droids entered with a change of clothes for the both of them. She smiled at Harper. "Thought we could use a change of clothes."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll take a shower." Harper leaned over to kiss Rommie briefly and stood. His face changed suddenly and he clutched at his stomach.  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"Ahh..." Harper leaned over against the table. Rommie ran for his inhaler and gave it to him. He took a puff of the medication and sat down to wait.   
  
Nothing. He still felt a sharp pain in his abdomen.  
  
"Trance, meet me in deck nine, guest quarters. It's Harper."  
  
Harper heard Trance tell them she was on her way just before things went black.   
  
  
--------------------   
  
  
Rev Bem was on the swarm ship, standing over one of the monitors with a satisfied look on his face.   
  
He got up early to work on accessing the medical data records, and had finally managed to do so early this morning.   
  
What he found made him smile. There was an experimental method to use the tesseract technology safely to remove the larvae should the patient's condition become critical. Assuming he wasn't allergic to the medication necessary for the process. Rev Bem thanked the Divine and began to transfer the information to the Andromeda when one of Rommie's droids came in.  
  
"Good morning, Rommie. You will be pleased..."  
  
"Rev? Harper's condition just took a turn."  
  
Rev stood and ran off the swarm ship, leaving the transfer in process.   
  
  
------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus rocked slowly back and forth on the chair next to the bed where Beka lay. He had the Maru put under quarantine once Beka took ill and was working with the computers at the Pheonix Drift in an effort to try and get more information on what was making Beka so ill.   
  
He ran over the medical logs again and shook his head. Apparently there was a virus similar to the old Earth flu running rampant on the station a few months ago. It was similar to but much more potent than the Earth version.  
  
The officials should have warned them.   
  
Assuming that the patient made it through the first three days of fever once the virus took effect, Beka would be all right. However the chances of her dying were high during this time period were high. And Beka Valentine had this fever for the past twelve hours.   
  
Marcus sent a second courier message to his mother, the Andromeda, warning her not to board the station and to keep well away. He was on his own where Beka's condition was concerned.   
  
Beka's fever was at one hundred two degrees and slowly rising despite the medication he'd given her to lower her temperature. Marcus sighed and continued to rock, accessing files on ancient ways to keep a fever down.   
  
Beka moaned and opened her eyes. "Bobby?"  
  
Bobby. Who in the hell was Bobby? Marcus accessed the Maru's personal logs... Oh. Marcus didn't like what he saw about Bobby. He stood and sat by Beka on the bed, pouring her some water.   
  
"Beka, it's ok. Drink this slowly." He brought the water to her lips and helped her take a few sips. Beka spilt some of the water as she drank. Marcus watched the water run down her neck in a small line.   
  
Her gaze tried to focus on Marcus. "Bobby. You came back." She put an arm around Marcus with a small smile and kissed him.   
  
Marcus blinked and forced himself not to react. He should not be finding a kiss from Beka feel this good. The concept seemed to be a really bad idea. "You need to sleep, Beka. Now close your eyes and rest, okay?"  
  
"Hold me, Bobby..." Beka's grip tightened slightly and kissed him a second time.   
  
Marcus had a feeling this was going to be a long three days.  
  
  
------------------------------   
  
  
In the end, Rommie picked up Harper and ran with him to the nearest Med Deck. She managed to find Trance along the way.   
  
Trance saw a shaken Rommie carrying Harper in her arms. He was barely conscious and groaning.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I... I think they've become resistant to the medication all of a sudden. We've got to help him, please."  
  
"Alright, let's get him to a bed." The two of them reached the Med Deck in a matter of minutes and Rommie very gently laid Harper down on the bed. She frowned when she noticed something moving in his abdomen.  
  
Thank the Divine their son was on the Maru. But if Rommie and the others fail to help Harper now...  
  
Trance prepared something in a vial and injected a small amount of it into Harper. "I've prepared a more potent version of Harper's medicine along with something to keep him stable, but if this doesn't work I don't know what we can do, Rommie."  
  
Rev came in and looked over Harper, saying a silent prayer in Magog. Turning to Rommie, he said, "I think I may have found something. I was transferring it to you when you called me. It's schematics for a tesseract device."  
  
Rommie accessed her databanks and saw the file. Opening it she began to study.   
  
Harper stopped groaning. Trance checked his vitals over. "He's stable, but two of the six larvae are beginning to become active. One of them is near his left kidney and the other one near his small intestine. I can slow down the process for a few days but that's it."  
  
Rev frowned. "Rommie, do you think we have time to update the generator Harper was working on?"  
  
Rommie frowned. "Only if we work quickly."  
  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
  
Marcus checked Beka's temperature again. One hundred and three point seven. High enough to be dangerous for Beka now, and Marcus could no longer give her any medicine to bring the temperature down.  
  
Marcus searched the archive for any other method of forcing down body temperature and found one. An ancient one involving cold water temperature applied constantly to dissipate heat to bring down the body's temperature. Elementary school physics, really.   
  
If Beka remembered this coming out of her fever, she was going to dismantle him...  
  
Marcus sat Beka up as gently as he could. Unfocused her eyes opened. "Dad. I want to sleep."  
  
Marcus frowned. In her feverish state she called him her father, Rafe, Bobby, Dylan, his dad, and Rev. "Beka, I want you to listen to me, ok?"  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"I'm going to get you into the shower to cool you off, it's warm in here."  
  
"But I'm cold."  
  
"That's the fever, Beka. You need to get into the shower." Marcus removed Beka's blouse and slacks, leaving her in her underwear. Beka's skin felt hot to his touch and it began to worry him. She struggled slightly but only a little. Picking Beka up, Marcus carried her into the shower stall and turned the cold water on high.  
  
Beka yelped as the water hit her back and tried to pull away.  
  
"Shh... easy." Marcus held her under the flow of the water as her temperature slowly went down and shivered from the cold water temperature.   
  
If Marcus could, he'd be holding his breath right now.   
  
After twenty minutes under the water flow from the shower, Beka slowly opened her eyes and focused. "Marcus? Why are we in shower?"  
  
Marcus smiled, looking relieved. "I can tell you this. It's not due to dad's charm."  
  
Beka gave Marcus an odd look and slumped her head on his shoulder.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------   
  
  
Tyr frowned as he compared the flexi specs with the modifications one more time. It wasn't that he couldn't make the modifications as well as Harper. He could but didn't want the others to know this. Just in case he ever had to make special plans for a speedy exit.   
  
Harper. Seeing that the man was, in admittedly one of the most original ways he'd ever heard of, a father to a machine which was now as capable of reproducing as his mother, he couldn't call him boy anymore now could he? However Tyr still did.   
  
The boy had uses. Tyr Anasazi did not want to see the boy die anymore than the ship did, but he wasn't about to show it publicly. It wasn't Nietzschean.   
  
It also wouldn't be Nietzschean to admit that he was somewhat jealous Harper had a child and he didn't.  
  
"We are taking a big risk in doing this, Ship. Harper may not survive and I may not be able to repair any damage to that body in the attempt."  
  
Rommie merely nodded. Tyr activated the generator. Rommie made a fist and threw a punch into the nearest wall.   
  
Her hand seemed to go right through it as if it was her holographic hand instead of solid. Rommie looked as if she was feeling around for something and as she found it, pulled it out. In her hand was a simple screw.   
  
Rommie smiled and looked at Rev. "How long do we have again before the larvae begin to attack Harper?"  
  
"At best, thirty seconds. That is why you have to do it. Only you can move quickly enough if Harper is to come through with no minimal damage."  
  
Rommie closed her eyes. Thirty seconds to save the father of her child... "Trance, what's Harper's status?"  
  
Trance's voice could be heard over the communications systems. "Harper is barely conscious but some of the larvae are becoming active. How is it coming along on your end?"  
  
"I think we're ready. Can you bring him down?"  
  
She could see Trance pause with a worried look at Harper in the Med Deck. "I'll need help."  
  
"I'll send droids for that."  
  
"Alright, we'll be right up."  
  
Rommie may not have been created by the Divine, but she said a prayer anyway.  
  
  
------------------------------------------   
  
  
Beka woke to the feel of someone pressing a cup to her lips. Whatever liquid it held it was cold and wet and she needed to drink badly. She opened her eyes and saw the Maru's avatar sitting by her bed, still looking a little worried.   
  
Beka smiled to herself as he helped her drink. This was the first time she had ever really thought of him as the Maru before.   
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. What happened to me?"  
  
"Apparently there was a more potent form of the classic Terran flu going around on the station. No one told us when we docked and you caught it."  
  
Beka struggled to remember something in the back of her mind. A vague sensation of having recently seen and touched Bobby. Bobby was dead though as far as she knew, so that didn't make sense. "Was I hallucinating while I was sick?"  
  
"Yes. You thought I was your brother." Marcus blushed slightly, got up and turned around. "I'll go make you some soup, okay? Don't bother getting up."  
  
Beka rubbed her temple and vaguely remembered calling him Rafe. But the sensation that she had seen or kissed Bobby... Beka's eyes suddenly snapped open and she covered her mouth.   
  
What the hell had she done? Beka turned her back to the door and curled into a ball, shaking slightly at the memory forming in her mind. She couldn't...wouldn't have done what she thought she did. Could she?  
  
Beka found a new understanding for why Dylan never pursued Rommie. Sure, Marcus was attractive, but he was just a child. Harper's kid for crying out loud. More than that now, he was the Maru, her ship and home. He was family, she couldn't think of him as anything else.   
  
Wasn't he?  
  
Beka closed her eyes and prayed she didn't do anything beyond that. Things were going to be awkward now. Thinking he was Bobby and kissing him was bad enough.   
  
Should she tell Harper or Rommie? And what would their reactions be if Beka did say something? Harper would probably laugh it off, but Rommie didn't even want her son here on the Maru with her.  
  
The smell of soup alerted her to Marcus reentering the room. She took a deep breath and turned over, sitting up slowly and taking the tray he was holding.  
  
Beka suddenly wasn't very hungry. "How long was I sick?"  
  
"Two days. The doctors at the station said we needed to be quarantined for the next two weeks." He sat down and gave her a somewhat nervous look. Usually Marcus looked curious, or confident.  
  
Two weeks. Two weeks alone with Marcus. Beka bit her lip, suddenly not happy with the situation. She took a spoonful of the soup, not looking at him.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
  
Trance, Tyr and Rev didn't complain when Rommie said she needed a minute alone with Harper. They all silently left the room without a word as she approached Harper laid out on one of the workbenches.   
  
She frowned when Harper opened his eyes and looked at her.   
  
"Anyone get the number off that slipfighter?"  
  
"They're active Harper."  
  
"I kinda noticed when they weren't cooperating with my plans for a shower." Harper sat up, wincing and looking scared. "How long do I have?"  
  
"If we don't do something? A week."  
  
"Rommie, kill me. You have my scan, use it... Please?"  
  
Rommie felt like her heart was about to break. "I can't Seamus."  
  
"Why? I'm dying anyway. It would hurt way less..."  
  
Rommie cleared her throat, interrupting him. "We're going to take them out. Rev found a way on the Magog ship to modify the tesseract generator, but I need you to promise me you'll stay still no matter what you see me do and no matter how much it hurts."  
  
Harper nodded and suddenly looked almost childish, like her son. Thank the Divine Marcus wasn't here to see this.   
  
She managed, barely, to suppress her tears.   
  
Harper let a tear fall down his cheek. "Promise, but only because I trust you. Will you hold my hand?"  
  
"I can't. I'll need them both to do this. Trance will do it." Rommie approached the workbench and kissed Harper one last time in case, Divine forbid, she failed, and alerted Tyr, Rev, and Trance to reenter the room.   
  
Once they did she said, "Tyr, start the generator. Rev, monitor his vitals. Trance, could you hold his hand please?"  
  
Trance gave Rommie a reassuring nod and placed one hand on Harper's shoulder, offering him her other hand. Rommie ran her hands over Harper's body one more time, scanning to locate the larvae. They had already done a bit of damage to some of his internal organs, but most of it would be treated or dealt with.   
  
Tyr started the machine and Rommie shifted, digging her hands into Harper's abdomen, and pulling one of the larvae out quickly. The other five began to attack in response and Rommie sped up the pace.  
  
Harper's screams could be heard down the corridors.  
  
  
---------------------------------------   
  
  
Dylan rubbed his eyes on Command as he exited slipstream and moved the ship at maximum PSL towards the Pheonix drift. Rommie's main AI had intercepted the messages regarding Beka's medical condition just a few hours ago, but at Dylan's request, had not told her avatar that her son may be in trouble.   
  
Rommie had enough to worry about. When she told him that she and Rev had to modify the tesseract generator a few hours earlier to save Harper...  
  
God, and here he was taking them to her stranded son after forcing some compartmentalization on her. He felt like a bastard to them both. He didn't deserve to have Rommie as his friend.   
  
"Andromeda, status?"  
  
"We are now approaching the Pheonix station. All reports indicate that the virus Beka has been exposed to has infected a dozen more citizens."  
  
"That's not what I was asking about. How is Harper?"  
  
The main AI blinked. "Still with us, sir. I've completed the procedure to remove the larvae but there were complications. Trance is performing surgery to repair the damage."  
  
"Will he make it?"  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I think I'm in shock, sir, but I can't be entirely sure. I'm on the Med Deck if you would like to see me."  
  
Dylan leaned against the railing. "Are you mad I didn't tell you?"  
  
The main AI smiled. "I think I'll get over it. You mean well. And that part of me doesn't need to worry about Marcus right now."  
  
If Dylan were talking to anyone else this conversation would be surreal. He smiled and headed for the Med Deck.   
  
When he got there Rommie was sitting outside in the corridor, looking at a jar with something white inside of it. She had blood on her hands and they looked damaged. The blood must have been Harper's.  
  
Dylan sat down and stared at the jar. He counted six wedge shaped objects, each about the size of a small biscuit. The larvae.   
  
She didn't take her eyes off the jar. "The last two did a lot of damage. They bit both of us on the way out. Trance said he'll lose his left kidney and part of his small intestine, but she may be able to save part of his right lung. He's going to make it, Dylan."  
  
Dylan nodded. "Let's get you cleaned up now. Harper wouldn't want to see you like this." Dylan stood and held out his hand for Rommie, helping her stand up. She was shaking as he helped her into her quarters and then towards the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Dylan turned on the tap for the water and took Rommie's hands in his, soaping them up for her and rinsing them off. He took a washcloth and wet it, bringing it to Rommie's face and wiping gently.   
  
"You were brave today."  
  
Rommie blinked, looked at Dylan and broke into sobs. She buried her face in his chest. "I... I thought I failed him..."  
  
This was worse than it was with Gabriel. "You didn't fail Harper. You saved him."  
  
"But he's damaged."  
  
"He can live his entire life with one kidney. My grandfather lived without a spleen for 12 years." Dylan wiped her face again with the cloth. "Besides, I know Marcus won't want to see you this upset."  
  
"Marcus?"  
  
Dylan nodded. "Beka took ill and is confined to the Maru under quarantine, so I slipstreamed us here."  
  
"Beka?"  
  
Rommie's hologram materialized into view. "She made it through the first three days of the fever, and the virus is beginning to run its course. However, they still need to be confined to the Maru for the remaining eleven days, especially considering Harper's condition. By the way, he's awake and asking for you."  
  
Rommie turned to Dylan. "You slipstreamed us into a quarantine zone so I can be with my son?"  
  
"If it were my son, you'd do it for me."  
  
Rommie smiled and headed back to the Med Deck.  
  
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
  
Beka unsteadily stood and changed her clothes for the first time in five days. She still felt dizzy but the initial fever was gone and her strength was returning. Looking into the mirror she made a face.   
  
"Well, I'm not going to be kissed looking like this. I look awful." She said to no one in particular.   
  
Marcus' hologram materialized beside her. "I'd kiss you, but I don't have solid lips in this form."  
  
"You're father tried that line on me when I first hired him. It didn't work. I don't think it will work with you either." She ran a brush through her hair.   
  
"You shouldn't be standing, you know. You're still sick."  
  
"Stop acting like my father. I'm old enough to be your mother."  
  
"Luckily you're not." Marcus smiled. But something behind his eyes, a small sadness seemed to be there. Maybe because Beka felt too awkward about that kiss during the fever to talk about it.   
  
Beka didn't want to dwell on the subject. Not while she was still sick anyway. "Think we can play some music? I don't think I can take nine more days of isolation without some music."  
  
Marcus' grin grew wide as some classical music played in the background. Beka groaned and the hologram tilted his head.   
  
"Kill me now, why don't you?"  
  
"Can't kill the captain. It's not in my nature to do so."  
  
"Oh, I feel much better now." Beka held onto the dresser for support as she moved around the room a bit.   
  
Marcus appeared at the door and took her arm, his face serious. He walked over to her and took her arm. "I'll help you into the kitchen. Come on."  
  
Beka didn't want anyone's help, but she was still too sick to refuse his offer to help her move around. Her legs were unsteady but she managed to stay on her feet as he led her to the mess. Marcus' hologram materialized into view again once she was sitting.   
  
"Beka, I'm receiving an incoming transmission from the Andromeda." Marcus gave her a curious expression.  
  
"Patch it through."  
  
Rommie's face appeared on the monitor. She looked tired, even a little worn out.   
  
Beka had a bad feeling about that expression.  
  
"How are you two?"  
  
Beka smiled. "Bored, but I'm getting better. What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Rommie began to tell them.  
  
  
-- End Ch. 6 -- 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, this is it, my last chapter. I'm touching this storyline for a while, but may get back to it someday. Just not before the summer, at the earliest. :)  
I don't see any spoilers offhand, but I could be wrong.   
The characters are not mine, save for Marcus. If you want to borrow him, please ask.   
For other disclaimers, see Ch. 1.  
Special thanks to my beta, ZionsStarfish, and to everyone who gave me feedback.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rommie cut the connection as soon as she managed to tell Beka and Marcus about Harper, and her brow furrowed. All things considered, Marcus took the news as well as could be expected, but there was something about the way he was looking at Beka that just didn't sit right with her. Rommie need to reflect, to allow some of her processing to work on this. She turned and stared at Harper in his bed.   
  
Harper was cured. After all this time, Harper was finally cured. She was no longer afraid she would one day have to watch him die in such a horrific way. She was no longer afraid that she would have to exist without him. Rommie approached the bed and touched his cheek. She simply had never felt so relieved in her existence.   
  
Harper groaned and opened his eyes. "Please tell me we don't have to play scavenger hunt in my body again. I feel like crap."  
  
"We don't. We got them all out, but you lost a kidney and parts of your lung during the procedure. You're going to be okay, Harper."  
  
Harper's eyes snapped open. "You mean I'm really cured?"  
  
"You're really cured. Dylan brought us to the drift to meet up with Beka and Marcus, but Beka is ill and under quarantine. We should be able to see them in two weeks."  
  
Harper sat up slowly. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She contracted, of all things, a type of flu. Since she's contagious, we don't want to get you sick again if we can avoid it." Rommie went still as if in thought.   
  
Harper tilted his head. "Alright, spill. I know something is bothering you."  
  
Rommie sighed. "Marcus was looking at Beka funny."  
  
"Funny? How?" Rommie mimicked her son's expression and Harper cracked up. He couldn't help it.   
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the look you used to give Dylan when you had your thing for him."  
  
"I did not have a thing!" Rommie put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Rommie, I designed that expression. In fact, sometimes you still look at him like that."  
  
"Harper!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not jealous of a crush. Crushes are healthy, even if you're taken." Harper was practically beaming at her.   
  
Rommie frowned. "Well, what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"We don't have to do anything, Rommie. If it's serious, Beka will do something about it herself either way."  
  
"But how can you be so flip about this? What about Commonwealth protocols?"  
  
"It's just a crush, Rommie. And the Maru is not a Commonwealth vessel. I hate to break it to you, but the rules you and Dylan follow don't apply to our son." Harper took Rommie's hand in his. "Look, how many crushes have I had since we've met? And of those, how many of them became serious?"  
  
Rommie thought about this. Total number of crushes Harper has had since they met was forty seven. Only three responded in any positive way, and of those three, one was Satrina, and one was Trance (which lasted about three days before they both, thankfully, decided it was a bad idea). Only one really seemed to lead anywhere according to her data. The one he had for her.   
  
Rommie frowned again. How was the fact that he was going to live change how he felt about her now?  
  
  
-------------------------------------   
  
  
Beka wrapped a robe around her shoulders and slowly walked back into the kitchen area. She made two cups of hot chocolate - one for herself and one for Marcus, and sighed.  
  
Harper, one of her best friends, almost didn't make it. And even if she wanted to, she couldn't have been there. Neither could his son. Beka felt relieved that Marcus had been spared the shock and stress of seeing a parent die. That didn't make the realization that it almost happened any easier. She'd seen both her parents die. She wouldn't wish that experience on her worst enemies.   
  
After Rommie told them what happened, Marcus just got up and left. He was crying but Beka didn't want to leave Rommie in the middle of their discussion.   
  
After all, Rommie was her friend too. And Rommie needed her friends, even if they couldn't physically be there for her. So Beka spoke to Rommie at length about Harper's condition and his prognosis. It made them both feel better. Beka made Rommie promise to have Harper contact her personally as soon as he was feeling up to it, and cut off the connection.   
  
Beka would have to deal with her own worries about Harper later. Right now, as captain, she would have to deal with the emotional needs of one of her crew and her ship first.   
  
Beka picked up the coffee cups and paused. "Marcus, where is your avatar right now?"  
  
The hologram for her ship materialized. He looked like he'd been crying. "He's sitting on...Dad's bunk. Trance told me that I should sleep there on this trip but I still don't see the logic in why." The hologram looked at the cups Beka was holding. "Are we having company?"  
  
"Trance used to sleep in your father's bunk when any of us, but usually your dad, got sick. I'd to take hers, and Harper would get my bed. Trance said from that bunk you could hear the person in my room breathing." Beka grabbed the mugs and made her way to the bunk down the hall. "These are for us. I know you can eat and drink if you want to, and I think I'm well enough for this." Beka reached the bunk, set the cups down and looked at Marcus.   
  
He was sitting on the bunk hugging the pillow to his chest, his face tear stained and looking ahead. He looked awful.   
  
Beka blinked and reminded herself that Marcus was an android and her ship, and not a child in any way save experience. As hard as this was, this was one of life's little lessons he'd have to learn.   
  
"You know he's going to be okay," Beka said, offering him a cup. Marcus took it as if on automatic and took a sip. He stared at the contents.   
  
"What is this? It's sweet."  
  
"Hot chocolate. When I was a kid, my dad used to make it for me all the time when I was upset." Beka shifted and sat on the bunk next to him.   
  
"I accessed Dad's records while you spoke to Mom. He almost didn't make it."  
  
"I know. Harper is the first person I know to have survived an infestation. He's extremely lucky."  
  
Marcus stared at the cup, not moving. "He's damaged. I guess I didn't realize humans could be so..."  
  
"Fragile?" Marcus nodded. Beka could feel him beginning to shake. "I guess I never saw us that way. But he's alive and well. That's all that really matters, isn't it?"  
  
Marcus broke into tears. Beka took the mug from him and put it back on the floor before pulling him into her arms. Marcus settled his head on her shoulder, sobbing.   
  
"Shh... Hey, you're lucky too. I had to watch both my parents die slowly. It's not an easy thing to have to go through. You have time to spend with him, with both of them..." Beka rubbed his back gently, letting him sob. She'd been through this with her own parents. She knew how scared and helpless he must have been feeling.   
  
At least he wasn't feeling angry too. Helplessness and fear anyone can get over quickly, but anger can make it feel unbearable. Beka knew that Marcus may not believe it, but he was going to be all right.   
  
Beka listened to the hum of the ship as she held Marcus and turned briefly to kiss his cheek. Marcus held on tighter, continued to shake, and said almost too softly for Beka to hear, "Do you think they need me now that he's well?"  
  
"Marcus..." Beka tilted his face up and wiped his cheeks. "They would have wanted you if Harper was never sick. And you're part of my crew now, so you're not going anywhere. Got it?"  
  
Marcus nodded and gave her that same sad look she noticed earlier. A brief memory of Harper looking at her like that soon after Bobby left played in the back of her mind. Just before he made a pass at her...  
  
Beka closed her eyes for just a moment.   
  
Marcus leaned in and kissed Beka softly. It was barely a tap, but she jerked back quickly. Marcus frowned. "I... I saw you and Dad do that once in one of the surveillance logs. I'm sorry. I'll go work on the slipstream drive."  
  
Marcus got up and left for engineering.   
  
Beka muttered to herself, "Valentine, you are in deep trouble."  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
Harper got out of bed with Trance's help and made his way to the room. He hurt all over but in his opinion, hurt was a good thing.   
  
Feeling hurt meant he wasn't dead. Harper eased himself onto the bed and looked up at Trance with a grin. "You sure I can't get back to work now?"  
  
Trance smiled and pulled the covers over Harper's thin frame. Tilting her head to one side, she said, "Are you sure you don't want to go back to Med Deck?"  
  
"All right, all right. I'll stay put. Say Trance, thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Yesterday. Keeping me alive long enough, treating me while I was sick, that sort of thing."  
  
Trance sat down on the bed and looked at Harper. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah. Most definitely."  
  
Trance looked down and flicked a piece of lint off Harper's blankets. "Think Marcus and Beka are getting along?"  
  
"You kidding? Who doesn't Beka Valentine get along with?"  
  
Trance nodded, not looking up. "I think, after all this time, Beka could use a friendly voice to talk to. Maybe you should talk to her."  
  
"Okay. I'll go do that." Harper sat up and got ready to send the Maru a message.  
  
  
-----------------------------------   
  
  
Beka was sitting at the helm, eyes closed, listening to some music to clear her head, when she heard Marcus' voice say, "Beka, incoming message."   
  
She assumed it was Dylan or Trance checking up on her. "Patch it though."  
  
"Damn, Beka, you look terrible."  
  
It was Harper. Beka opened her eyes. He looked pale and thin and sickly. In fact, he looked worse than he did when she first met him. But he was alive. "And you look like the Vedran Empress."  
  
Harper gave another one of his mock chuckles. "Oh, don't you think I'd look good with the feathers and the legs?"  
  
Beka smiled. "You must be feeling better. You're already full of it."  
  
Harper smiled back and chewed on his lower lip. "I don't. I ache all over and I'm gonna need some serious rehab time with Tyr. Shame too, I don't go for the muscle types. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Achy, but I'm being taken care of." Beka frowned.  
  
"And how's my kid?" Harper looked concerned.   
  
"He's adapting. But I think he'll feel better when he sees you. You want me to go get him?"  
  
"Beka... you sure you're okay?"  
  
Beka sighed, and made a decision. "Marcus, can I have some privacy please?"  
  
"Privacy mode engaged," Marcus' voice said, and then cut out.   
  
"Shoot, Ma. You need to vent." Harper shifted on the bed. He looked like he was in pain.   
  
Beka tried to explain. "I'm wasn't sure if it was a hallucination while I was sick..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"But then today confirmed it, I think."  
  
"Beka?"  
  
"I think I made a pass at your son while I was sick, Harper. You can send Rommie to kill me now." Beka buried her face in her hands. She heard silence for several seconds.  
  
Finally she heard what sounded like a snicker. "I wondered if Rommie's impression of the way he was looking at you was accurate."  
  
Beka looked up. Harper was smiling. Of course he'd find this funny. It was his way of keeping her from being too serious. "Harper."  
  
"I know, it's not supposed to be funny. But you gotta admit, my son is hot, just like dear old dad."  
  
Beka rolled her eyes. "I take it Rommie wants to kill me now?"  
  
"Nah, I already got Rommie covered. You're safe. So what happened to make you think you weren't hallucinating about that pass earlier?"  
  
"He tried to kiss me."  
  
"That's my boy!" Harper was practically beaming.  
  
"Harper!"   
  
"Okay, okay. So I take it you don't want to live up to your responsibility and marry my boy but you don't know how to let him down easy, is that it?"  
  
"Harper, we didn't... I shouldn't have told you." Beka buried her face in her hands again. This was getting her nowhere.  
  
She heard Harper sigh. "Look, I know you. You want to live up to whatever it is that you're trying to use as a model, probably Dylan and his protocols. But remember, you're Beka Valentine, captain of the Eureka Maru, one of my best friends, and if nothing else, a great woman who cares about her crew. Your crew includes my born-as-an-adult-with-the-mind-the-size-of-a-planet son. Well he's the AI to the Maru so it's closer to a moon, but you get my point. Protocols won't apply to you here."  
  
Beka looked at Harper again. "Did Rommie give you brain surgery while she removed the larvae by the way?"  
  
Harper rolled his eyes. "No, I just know you should do what's best for the both of you, no matter what it is or when."  
  
Beka took a deep breath. "Thanks."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For reminding me why I didn't kick you out of my airlock five years ago."  
  
  
--------------------------------------   
  
  
When Beka found Marcus in the engine room ten minutes later, he had disassembled, cleaned and reassembled the slipstream drive and was now repeating the process on the AV generators.   
  
Poor guy. Beka squatted down on her heels and looked under the generator at him. "Hey, can we talk."  
  
Marcus slid out from under the generator and looked at her. He was wearing his sweats again and his face and hands were covered in grease. Beka passed him a towel to clean himself off with.   
  
"Sure, Beka."  
  
Beka took a moment to steady herself because she wasn't sure where to begin. "The surveillance file you mentioned earlier, can I see it?"  
  
Marcus nodded and provided a holographic version of the file. She watched and smiled. "Marcus, that file was taken on one of our heists. We had to pretend to be a couple to get a device for a client."  
  
Marcus tilted his head and accessed related records to verify this. "There were other times in other files..."  
  
"Marcus, your father and I ran scams for a living."  
  
Marcus blinked and processed the meaning of the word. "Oh. So you only kiss people like that during a scam?"  
  
"No. No, I don't. But with Harper, that was almost always the case. He's my friend. Hell, he's closer to family than even Rafe sometimes."  
  
Marcus looked down at the floor with a sad face. "I see. So I shouldn't kiss you like that unless we're... working?"  
  
"I don't take jobs like that anymore. I probably won't for a very long while unless Dylan and your mom need me to."  
  
Marcus looked even sadder. Beka frowned and put her hand on his shoulder. "Let's just say I rarely kiss any of my crew unless I'm close to them, and even then it's barely a tap. It's not that I don't think you and I would be close, you're part of my home now. But we're just not yet, so it would be a bad idea."  
  
Marcus nodded. "I think I understand."  
  
"Good. You want some hot chocolate?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
------------------------------------   
  
  
It took another week before Beka and Marcus could come back to the Andromeda.   
  
When they finally did, the first thing Marcus saw once they docked and left the Maru, which was now him, was his mother's grin as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
Rommie almost knocked him over in her enthusiasm. "Wow, you look great. I've missed you hon."  
  
"Thanks mom. Missed you too." Marcus returned the hug and stared at his father.   
  
Harper was walking with the help of crutches, but he was on his feet. Marcus walked up to his father and hugged him as gently as he could, whispering in Harper's ear, "I love you, dad."  
  
"Ditto." Harper let go and looked at Beka with a grin. "Did it turn out okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She gave Harper a faint tap on the lips and smiled.   
  
Marcus studied his father's reaction, and found it interesting.   
  
Later, when Marcus went back into his room, unpacked, and went to bed, he linked with his mother and roamed around the ship as a hologram, looking in on each member of the crew.   
  
Tyr was back in the gym. He'd see him tomorrow for more training, but knew the Nietzschean was looking forward to his next lesson. Tyr may not show it, but Marcus was pretty sure he liked his father, at least.   
  
Rev Bem was in his quarters, meditating. Marcus hoped to learn from the Magog about The Way. He didn't expect to convert, but he was curious.   
  
Dylan was hard at work in his office. Marcus still wasn't sure what to make of him, other than the simple fact that his mother loved him and would do what it took to protect him. The reverse, in its own way, was true for Dylan. Dylan was his mother's past, and her only connection to it.   
  
Trance was sleeping. Marcus took his time studying the purple alien. She was beautiful, but the fact that she was so secretive intrigued him. Marcus decided to watch this one closely.  
  
He saved his parents for last. They were almost always together on the Obs. Deck at this hour anyway. He materialized in miniature and watched them.   
  
Harper's arm was around Rommie's waist, looking out the view port.  
  
"Rommie, can you remove the scan for me?"  
  
"You mean the one I promised I'd keep?" Rommie tilted her head. Harper continued to look ahead.   
  
"I don't think you'll need it now, do you?"   
  
"No... Scan erased. Harper, would you have said yes anyway? I mean, if you weren't sick," she asked.   
  
"In a nanosecond," was his reply. He turned to her and smiled.  
  
In that look, Marcus thought he finally understood why his father had said yes, despite the fact that he was dying, in the first place.   
  
  
--- End--- 


End file.
